


Kiss You Tonight

by cestlavieminako



Series: First Kisses [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, how have I not written any first kiss fic for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Ichijou is pretty terrible at reading people.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Series: First Kisses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803661
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Kiss You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the end of episode 6, because the way Ichijou walks Sakurako over to Godai and then just leaves, had me thinking that he believed they were a couple.
> 
> Look, this is my third Kuuga watchthrough and I'm seriously scrutinizing it to find places where I can write more cute content, I NEED to write cute kissy fic or I might simply perish.

It had been odd, the way Ichijou-san had brought Sakurako-san over to him after the fight was over, that odd smile on his face, before he’d walked away.

It had bothered Godai, and he’d almost gone after the detective to ask if he was all right, but…well, they didn’t know each other that well, did they? He probably had to go back to police headquarters and file reports, or whatever it was that he did after each Unidentified Lifeform was taken care of. Plus Sakurako-san had said something about being hungry, and offered to treat Godai to something, since he’d just gone through a battle. Most likely, he would eat, and then wherever he went after that, he would fall asleep for the night. Kuuga’s power was amazing, but also very draining.

After they’d eaten and gone their separate ways, Godai still found himself thinking about Ichijou-san. Truthfully, he’d been thinking about the man all through dinner. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep soundly if he didn’t speak to him again tonight, and he doubted he’d be able to get through to him at the police station. 

Well…he wasn’t _that_ far away from the station…

Before the thought had finished running through his head, Godai found himself on his motorcycle, heading for the station. It was silly, he thought, there was little to no chance that he’d arrive when Ichijou-san wasn’t busy…

So Godai got the biggest shock of the day when he saw Ichijou standing outside, deep in conversation with another officer. Godai didn’t have to wait long before the officer ground his cigarette out underfoot, nodding as he went back inside, leaving Ichijou standing outside with his container of coffee. He leaned against the building, closing his eyes for a moment.

He looked exhausted, Godai thought. He really shouldn’t be wasting Ichijou-san’s time like this, not when he was clearly busy.

But then Ichijou opened his eyes, and a look of surprise crossed his features.

Ah…he’d been spotted, Godai thought, sheepishly removing his helmet as the detective headed for him.

“Godai Yusuke…I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Was he upset? Godai couldn’t tell.

“Sawatari-san..?”

“Huh? Oh! She went back to the university, to keep researching,” Godai replied.

“I figured you would have gone with her,” Ichijou said. “She’d seem rather distressed earlier. Worried about you.”

“I think she’s fine now. It’s just, we’ve known each other for so long, and it’s such a weird set of circumstances…” Godai began, then trailed off. “You left really quickly earlier. Are you ok?”

Ichijou looked at him then, his expression puzzled. “I…yes, of course. I just didn’t want to get in the way.”

And then it all clicked in Godai’s head, and he couldn’t help but smile. “We’re not a couple.”

“Eh?”

“Sakurako-san and I. You always seemed really worried about her, and what she thought about stuff, and I thought it was about the research at first. But you don’t need to act weird or anything, we’re just really good friends, and she doesn’t like guys, anyway.”

Ichijou blinked, startled, the words taking a bit longer than usual to process. “Ah. I…see. I shouldn’t have presumed…”

“Ichijou-san.”

“Yes?”

“Is it ok if I kiss you?”

Ichijou’s mouth fell open for a moment, then snapped shut again, his eyes meeting Godai’s, then darting away, his cheeks flushing with color, one hand lifting to rub the back of his neck nervously.

“If you don’t want to…”

“It’s just that…I’ve never…” Ichijou’s hand fluttered nervously for a moment, and he cleared his throat. “Kissed. Another man.”

“It’s about the same as kissing a woman, if that helps.”

Ichijou frowned, averting his gaze again. “I haven’t kissed any of them, either.”

Godai’s eyes widened slightly. “Really?” Ichijou-san had never kissed anyone? At all? 

“I’ve never really felt the need to. It was never anything I was interested in doing.”

Godai nodded. “Would…you _want_ to kiss me, then?”

After a moment, to the surprise of both of them, Ichijou nodded. “I think I would.” He cast a quick glance back at the building, figuring they were at an angle where they wouldn’t be seen by anyone inside, and before he could lose his nerve, he took a step closer to Godai’s motorcycle and pressed their lips together.

He hadn’t been lying, Godai thought—Ichijou-san had definitely never kissed anyone before. It was pretty obvious. But at the same time, the detective’s lips on his own felt rather nice. He tasted like the coffee he’d been sipping before Godai had arrived, his lips slightly chapped, and Godai wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through Ichijou-san’s hair and draw him closer, return the kiss properly.

Ichijou’s cell phone rang, and he shot back as though he’d been electrocuted. His cheeks were still a bit flushed, and it definitely looked as though he were breathing a bit harder than he had been before the kiss had begun, and that brought a smile to Godai’s lips. 

“I need to get back,” Ichijou finally said, looking at the display on his phone. Before he answered it, he met Godai’s gaze, and added, “Maybe we can try it again another time?”

Godai’s smile became a full grin, and he gave Ichijou a thumbs-up, noticing his lips twitch with a smile, even as he answered his phone.

It took Godai a few moments before he put his helmet back on and headed off, suddenly feeling weariness tugging at him, and he knew he needed to get somewhere where he could sleep.

As he drove away, he realized he was very happy that he’d decided to speak to Ichijou. He felt as though this could be the start of something special.


End file.
